The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing same and is suited for use, for example, in a semiconductor device having a built-in silicon photonic device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-180595 (Patent Document 1) describes an electro-optical device which has, in a slab portion of its rib waveguide, a region to which a metal electrode has been coupled and in which the slab portion is thicker in the region to which a metal electrode has been coupled than at the periphery of the region. In this electro-optical device, a MOS (metal oxide semiconductor) optical modulator is comprised of this rib waveguide.